


Guitar

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [67]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Other hermits show up but they’re not important, also christmas time!, especially their dynamic in season 4, i just love Ren and iskall, its Christmas in July fr, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall hasn’t been this nervous in a long time, but it’s just Ren; he’ll appreciate the gift regardless of how ugly it is, right?
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season four! You don’t need to watch the season to understand, but it’s my fav season so you should anyway 👀

It was nerve wracking. His face was hot, and his hands shook in a way he never knew they could. The case was heavy in his grip, like it was filled with all the ways this could go wrong. Iskall had never been more nervous in his life.

Well, that's not true. His first day on hermitcraft was pretty scary. All these big names, people he recognized from legend, but never dreamed of meeting. Xisuma promised they were all exceptionally friendly, and that he wouldn't be the only new guy, but the way False stared at him from across the circle made his knees buckle.

Xisuma clapped his hands, gathering everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the fourth season of hermitcraft! We're setting up base in the Mesa in that direction, so let's get swimming!"

Hermits began cheering and diving into the water without hesitation, beginning the journey to their future homes, and before long Iskall found himself alone on the island.

Or, seemingly alone. "Hey, wanna share a boat with me? I don't like swimming, haha!" Iskall glanced to the shore, where one of the other new hermits hovered over his newly-constructed boat. His name was Ren, as Iskall had discovered during introductions.

"Sure, why not!" The pair shoved the boat into the water and hopped in, quickly falling into rhythm as they rowed. They caught up with the hoard of swimming hermits, laughing as Xisuma watched them in jealousy. The ocean was expansive, but with everyone traveling together it didn't feel so long.

Iskall missed the water as soon as they pulled up to the shore. "Why are there so many mobs!" From there it became a blur.

Hermits scattered as skeletons shot over their heads and zombies shambled after them. Being in a Mesa on their first night left them without food or wood, and panic set in. Iskall found himself hand in hand with Ren as they fled the hoards of mobs, screaming and laughing as hermits died around them. Someone poked their head out of a hole in the sand, waving wildly to catch the pairs attention, and Ren was quick to drag Iskall after him as he dove into the small alcove. Once they were safely inside, the entrance was sealed up, plunging the room into darkness. As his eye adjusted, he realized there were already two occupants; Iskall recalled the red creeper's name was Python, but name of the zombie girl eluded him.

"Do either of you have food?" Python begged.

Iskall dug through his pockets, finding one piece of rotten flesh and two sticks. "Just a rotting flesh, sorry."

"I've got three! Here ya go." Ren tossed some of the flesh to each of them, and everyone ate up quickly. Iskall gagged on the horridly sour meat, but it was enough for him to start regenerating health for the time being.

"Thanks. I'm off!" The girl dug an opening, diving back into the fresh air of the night.

"Cleo, come back!" Ren cried, leaping after her. So that's her name, good to know. Cleo sped ahead, leaving Ren in her dust. "That's the last time I give meat to a woman!" Iskall and Python shared a glance with a laugh before darting after the other two, once again joining the group of fleeing hermits.

Iskall locked his eyes on Ren's shadowy form as he ran through the dark, hurrying to catch up to his new friend. False beside him deftly wielded her stick like a sword, deflecting arrows as she ran, but Ren was clearly not experienced with his sword. Iskall was too far away to help him as an arrow shot through the air, pinning Ren in the side of his rib cage with a cry. As he stumbled to a stop, Iskall managed to catch up, killing the offending skeleton and a nearby zombie before kneeling at Ren's side. "Can you walk?"

Ren twisted his torso, flinching at the movement, but nodded with a firm gaze. Iskall grabbed his hand, carefully helping the other man to his feet before continuing after the other hermits. Iskall defended Ren with his life, taking Ren's sword as an upgrade to his stick. Ren grabbed rotten flesh from the ground when he could, allowing them both to regenerate at least a little health along the way.

By the time they reached the plateau, the sun was starting to poke above the horizon, the orange clay glowing in the warm light and mobs burning around them. People were beginning to splinter off into groups, setting up small farms and huts around the area. Across the way, a tree farm was coming together, and flimsy bridges were being built in all directions. Iskall knew each neighboring plateau was going to be a color-coded 'zone', but it was difficult to tell exactly where he was without an aerial view.

"Yo, Iskall my brother!" Ren caught his attention, waving wildly from the door of his dirt hut. Iskall trotted over happily; he had made sure Ren had some cooked meat before running off to help False dig a watering hole, and he was relieved to see he was already looking better. "Come in man, this can be our house!"

They stepped inside the small dirt building, and there was barely enough for them both to stand. A chest sat next to the door, and a red bed was crammed in the far corner. The furnace built into the wall was crackling, and the warmth of the small room was already making Iskall sleepy. "How's your day been so far?"

Ren giggled, and it made Iskall smile; something about that laugh was intoxicating. "Well, I helped make the wheat farms, but I'm tired as hell. We stayed up all night and nobody else seems tired yet!"

"Right? I didn't realize being a hermit meant I would never sleep," Iskall joked.

"Well, I know it's morning now, but do you wanna take a nap?" Ren gestured to the bed, and Iskall had to restrain himself from hopping in instantly.

"That would be really, really mega." Iskall threw his backpack on top of the chest and rolled into bed, already feeling his eyes droop as soon as his head hit the pillow. The bed dipped at his side, and he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Ren, who had hopped into bed beside him.

"Mega huh?"

"Yeah; it's my favorite word in English." Iskall smiled. He was usually hesitant to tell people English wasn't his first language, but he already felt at home with Ren.

"Well guess what? English isn't my first language either. That makes us best friends," Ren mumbled, falling asleep with a smile on his face. Iskall fell asleep quickly as well, and it was the best night of sleep in his life.

It had been almost ten months since that first day, and this was the most nervous Iskall had been since then. His face was hot, and his hands shook in a way he never knew they could. The box was heavy in his grip, like it was filled with all the ways this could go wrong. He knocked on the door and smiled nervously as the door flew open. "Hi Ren. Happy Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas Iskall, get in here!" Ren wrapped him in a crushing hug, dragging him inside the wooden building with glee. The room was wreathed in garlands and lights, and the tree in the center of the room shimmered gold and red. "Is that a gift? You shouldn't have!"

Iskall laughed nervously. "It's nothing, really."

"Well it's a good thing I got a gift for you too!" Ren sang, showing off the only present under the tree. "But that comes later, let's chow down!"

In the dining room, Ren had a full dinner laid out, with a beautifully cooked chicken as the main course. They dug in, stuffing their faces as quickly as they could. They talked and laughed, but Iskall couldn't shake the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

"Ugh, I can't take another bite." Ren groaned, pushing away from the table. "Present time?"

They sat next to the tree, respective presents in hand. Rens eyes glowed as he shook the wrapped shulker box. "It's so heavy, what could it be?"

"You should open yours first," Iskall suggested. He couldn't wait any longer.

Ren beamed, tearing into the paper like a dog. The shulker had been dyed red, his favorite color, and soon the lid of it had been pulled open as well. Iskall watched anxiously as Ren peered into the box, spotted the item, and then realized what it was. He carefully pulled the guitar out of the box, setting it in his lap like it was made of glass. "Oh, Iskall," he breathed.

"It's not great I know; I don't play guitar but Wels does so I asked him to help me, hopefully it's alright. I didn't know what kind of guitar you used to have so sorry if it's not what you like, you don't need to-"

"Iskall, did you _make_ this?" Ren pulled his gaze away from the instrument long enough to lock eyes with Iskall, and it was clear he was starting to cry. "It's perfect."

Before he knew it, Iskall was tackled in a crushing hug, and his face flushed. He should have known Ren would love it, regardless of how shabby the handmade instrument was. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and singing holiday songs as snow (programmed to fall today by Xisuma) dusted the sand outside.


End file.
